Type-58 Light Anti-Armour Weapon
| manufacturer=Merchants of Qikost | model= | type=Light Anti-Armour Weapon | cost= | size= *Length: 114.5cm *Width: 20.6cm *Height: 48.5cm *Weight: 18.7kg | damage per hit= | magazine=5 | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=28mm Explosive Fuel Rods | operation= | rate of fire=single shot | accuracy=Accurate to 500 metres | range= | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The is a Republic heavy weapon, designed for sustained anti-armour and anti-personnel fire. A heavy duty cannon, the Republic uses it to smash their enemies at their strongest. Description The Type-58 LAAW, commonly known as the Fuel Rod Gun, is a heavy weapon, carried on the shoulder, and used by the Republic specialists as a heavy weapon, and occasionally by high ranking officers as their weapon in combat. Originally created in workshops on Venezia by multi-species work groups, its designs have been swept up by the Merchants of Qikost to manufacture in their Forge-Keeps. Compared to older models, its more reliable, cheaper, and more accurate. The new munition type is more compact too, and easier to manufacture. This also leads to increased ease in storing and fielding it. The Type-58 fires a unique ammunition, shared only with it, and similar weapon systems such as the Assault Cannon. This ammunition consists of a plasma munition, wherein the plasma is contained within a round, contained at an extremely high pressure. At this pressure, the plasma actually takes on a gel like consistency. These incendiary gels are carried in 38mm canisters, which carry the explosive potential of much larger rounds. These rounds are armed several milliseconds after leaving the barrel, and on impact cause significant damage, similar to that of a 70mm rocket. The canister detonates on contact with a target, the explosion instantly heating the surrounding area to several thousand degrees. The explosion splashes the area with the incendiary gel as well, burning targets and melting through armour. The last effect of the explosion is significant concussive force, killing anybody who has survived the previous, lethal, effects. The weapon is fed with 5 round revolver clips, which fit at the rear of the weapon. When the triggered is pulled, propellant of the clip is detonated, which is a 'cool' plasma expansion, which forces the round out of the magazine at 72 metres a second. The barrel assembly is designed to recoil when fired, pushing back against a number of compensators to reduce recoil and allow it to be more manageable under repeat fire. The weapon is fitted with a short range holographic sight, which can swap for a night vision sight, or a ranged sight. The Fuel Rod Gun possess a surprisingly high rate of fire, being capable of firing off an entire magazine in just a few seconds, and the explosions are capable of crippling a large vehicle, or destroying one with several well aimed shots. It also causes significant damage against infantry formations, reinforced positions and buildings. Variants Recent Sangheili experimentation have stayed clear of modifying the weapon itself, but rather, the ammunition it uses. The republic has introduced new ammunition types, which are somewhat rare, but incredibly dangerous. Light of Urs Light of Urs pattern ammunition uses fast firing, high damage projectiles, intended to be an improvement on older munitions. Despite its lethality, it is not seeing widespread deployment, due to increased price. These munitions are only utilised by elite units and special operations. Pool of Radiance Utilising powers long banned by the Covenant, their Elders, and reason, the Republic began investing in forbidden armaments. These include a lethal round that leaves unstable areas of burning plasma and high radiation in their wake. These work as a scorched earth and area denial weapon. Burden of Circumstance An attempt at creating a bunker-killing weapon, these munitions utilise a three staged explosion that allows it to melt through the outer walls of a fortification, punch through into the interior, then create a high-heat burst. With a slightly larger radius than a normal detonation, and a power anti-personnel capability, it has been utilised to lay Covenant fortresses low. UNSC Remarks